El Accidente, Anny y Judith
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Anny Casannova y Judith Wintrón tienen un accidente, pierden la memoria y no recuerdan a sus maridos, y creen una realidad que no es, ellos para ayudarlas les siguen el juego.
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Leer_ "Timidez" _y_ "Sin Palabras" _Fancfics que los pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Los personajes como la historia son de nuestra **AUTORIA**, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo que pertenecen a _stephenie meyer._

Desde ya gracias x siempre apoyarnos y cualquier consulta que tengan pueden enviarnos un imbox o seguirnos en nuestro twitter oficial (arroba)FCasannova

Un saludo.

_ Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-no quiero -murmure y abrace la almohada cuando Hannival me dijo que debía levantarme.

Pero no tardo mucho tiempo al sentir como me quitaba las sabanas de la cama de encima y me cogía de la cintura alzándome de la cama con facilidad.

Suspire y entre abrí mis ojos.

-tengo sueño -susurre.

-ya es tarde mi niña -dijo el roncamente como siempre.

Me dejo sobre el suelo de la ducha, y puso el agua. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como mi marido. Hannival Casannova. Comenzaba a bañarme como todas las mañanas.

Al terminar me envolvió en una toalla, y me saco de la ducha despacio. Seco mi cuerpo y mi cabello, lo mire mientras ponía aceite en mi cuerpo, me sonroje y mire hacia el suelo.

Me vistió con unos de mis vestidos, era rosa. Justo por arriba de la rodilla, tenía una especie de delantal blanco y unos bolsillo en forma de conejitos.

Cuando termino puso mis medias blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y mis zapatos. Me peino con unas coletas y muchos lazos, como siempre.

-¿dónde iremos hoy? -murmure y sonreí.

El me beso en los labios sonriendo.

-hoy vendrá Troy, tenemos trabajo -me miro -puedes jugar con si cría -

Suspire y mire mis manos asintiendo leve.

Yo quería salir.

Me alzo del suelo subiéndome a su cadera. Enrede mis piernas en su cadera y lo abrace por el cuello.

-quiero ir al parque -sonreí besando sus labios repetidamente -.

El rio roncamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-veremos -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Corrí hacia el salón de la casa Casannova cuando llegamos junto a mi Troy, ambos estábamos casados y lo amaba mucho mucho. Al llegar al salón allí ya estaba Anny desayunado.

-hola -susurre sonriendo y ella hiso lo mismo.

Nos abrazamos y nos sentamos a desayunar.

Troy, junto a Hannival entraron al salón y nos miraron. Mordí mi labio sonrojándome y mire hacia la mesa, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando Troy me miraba de esa manera.

-pórtate bien Judith -me ordeno Troy.

Asentí.

-Anny, no quiero travesuras -.

Mire de reojo a Anny y esta asintió.

Ambos salieron del salón. Anny me miro sonriendo, algo se le había ocurrido.

-quiero ir al parque -susurro ella -

-no podemos salir -

-iremos y volveremos sin que se den cuenta

-Vale, vayamos -sonreí, tenía ganas de ir al parque.

Nos levamos y nos tomamos de la mano saliendo del salón, salimos de la casa y caminamos por el jardín. La seguridad nos estaba vigilando.

-ya sé cómo salir -dijo ella corriendo hacia el bosque.

Corrí detrás de ella, y nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles. Allí ella se trepo a un árbol, y también lo hice.

-y ahora saltamos fuera -dijo ella riendo y con facilidad salto al otro lado de la pared que recorría la casa rodeándola. Respire hondo y salte del otro lado cayendo al suelo.

Anny me ofreció su mano y la acepte alzándome del suelo.

-¿has hecho esto antes? -pregunte.

-eh... -sonrió- si -.

Me reí al escucharla.

-vayamos a tomar el bus -

-sí, si, vamos -dijo ella.

Caminamos rápido hacia la parada del bus y esperamos, por suerte no esperamos mucho y tomamos el bus que venia. Cuando subimos todos nos miraban.

Nos sentamos y miramos por la ventana mirando cómo nos alejábamos.

-estoy emocionada -dijo ella sonriendo.

-igual yo -sonreí -quiero ir a los columpios -.

Todo paso muy rápido, algo choco contra el bus. Se escucho un ruido muy muy fuerte, los cristales estallaron, y se escucharon muchos gritos. Cerré mis ojos y busque la mano de Anny, sentí un fuerte fuerte fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Duque irrumpió en la sala y bajé mi copa antes de que tocase mis labios.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hannival-.

-Ey chicos... vamos al hospital, Anny y Judit...-.

-¿HOSPITAL?- me levanté rápidamente-.

-Si... estaban en un autobús de camino al parque principal pero... ha sufrido un accidente, están bien pero no recuerdan nada-.

-¿Como que nada?-.

-Que os lo explique Xinia-.

Tomé mi chaqueta y me la puse rápidamente y subí al coche con Hannival que conducía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

En la sala de espera estaban todos y tuve que lidiar con la mirada enfurecida de Hakon. Pero dejaría eso para más tarde.

Xinia estaba seria enfrente de mí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de esa bata blanca que tan rara le quedaba, mierda si la muerte se encarnara se convertiría en ella, seguro.

-¿Como están?- pregunté-.

-Están estables, pero no reconocen a nadie, y no se acuerdan nada de nada. Atenea las ha evaluado, piensan que son menores de lo que en realidad son, han vuelto a sus quince... mentalmente y no es aconsejable decirles nada-.

-¿QUE COÑO HACEMOS ENTONCES?-.

-Hakon es tu marido, y Judit es hija de él y tuya adoptada, pasa lo mismo con Nicolo y Hannival-.

-Debes estar de broma- dijo Hannival entre dientes-.

-No me jodas...- siseé-.

-Oye a mí tampoco me gusta compartir a mi marido y mucho menos con un hombre que parece un zombie-.

-Oye querida suegra, no sé quién de los dos parece más un cadáver-.

-Basta- dijo Duque- se tiene que hacer así por el bien de ellas-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Te juro que si se te ocurre tocarme más de lo debido...-.

-Basta Hakon, no me gustan los hombres, y aún que eso sucediese, cosa jodidamente improbable, eres rubio-.

Respiré hondo.

-Esto lo hago por mi hija-.

-¿y yo no?-.

-NO ES TU HIJA-.

-CLARO QUE NO LO ES, ES MI MUJER-.

-basta- dijo Hannival atrás de nosotros-.

-Vamos por turnos, primero vosotros, después nosotros-.

-Vamos Hakon...-.

Cogí su mano y se soltó.

-Con cuidado... pero ¿quién es la chica?-.

-¿me lo dices en serio?, boquita de fresa y pelo liso, largo y rubio, claramente la mujer eres tu-.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó mi mano entrando.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba cansada, y la cabeza me dolía un poco. Suspire y mire a Anny, ella miraba sus manos, no hablaba mucho.

Mire hacia la puerta cuando se abrió. Por ella entraron dos hombres, uno rubio y el otro con tatuajes.

Suspire y me hice hacia atrás en la cama, intente recordar algo pero no recordaba nada.

El rubio se acerco a mi cama sonriendo, y se sentó en ella.

También entraron otros dos hombres. Que fueron con Anny pero ella seguía sin hablar, solo miraba sus manos.

-hola -

Mire hacia el chico rubio cuando me saludo.

-hola -susurre.

-¿me recuerdas? -.

Negué despacio.

No recordaba nada, era como si mi cabeza fuese una laguna.

-soy Hakon, tu padre -me dijo y señalo con la cabeza al hombre con los tatuajes -y el es Troy...

-¿mi otro padre? -murmure.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron lentamente.

Sonreí.

-eso supuse, la doctora rubia lo ha dicho -dije.

El de los tatuajes respiro hondo.

-¿Y Donde vivimos?, ¿cómo se han conocido?, ¿tengo hermanos?, quiero saber... no recuerdo nada- .

-vivimos en...-

-en una hermosa casa, la cual está muy limpia -dijo el tatuado. Troy.

-claro eso -dijo Hakon -y nos conocimos... por... por...ah si, nos conocimos en un concierto de Rock, Troy se quedo días y días para poder verme, era y sigo siendo su fan -.

Puse mi boca en un perfecta "o"

-Eres actor de cine -.

Troy rodó los ojos.

-no -dijo Hakon -soy músico, el mejor de todos -.

**(Anny Pov)**

Respire hondo al escuchar a Hannival y Nicolo, ellos eran mis padres adoptivos. La doctora Atenea me había contado la historia, o parte de ella, ya que tenía algunos flashes, pero no tenía nada claro.

-¿estás bien princesa? pregunto Nicolo.

Asentí apenas, el otro no había hablando, no entendía por qué.

-hoy mismo nos iremos del hospital -

Los dos miramos al tal Hannival cuando hablo.

-¿dónde? -susurre -.

-a casa princesa, vivimos en un piso -dijo Nicolo.

Me tumbe en la cama y me tape con la sabanas, no quería ver a nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Se me caía el alma al suelo cada vez que veía a Anny. Era mi mujer y tenía que fingir ser la nena de mi suegro. Joder, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales pero yo NO LO

ERA. Tuve que aguantar mucho las burlas de los hombres

Casannova por mi relación de amistad cercana con Troy.

Respiré hondo y encendí un cigarrillo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a ese piso, limpio, gracias a Dios. Solo dos habitaciones.

"M.I.E.R.D.A"-.

-Ponte cómoda- dijo Nicolo a su hija que entró rápidamente a la habitación y se durmió plácidamente en pocos minutos-.

Cerré los ojos y me senté en la cama de doseles negros.

-Tú dormirás aquí-.

-Vale, ¿y tú?-.

-En el suelo-.

-¿Y si ella entra por la noche?-.

-Joder-.

-Oye... cada uno en su lado y punto- dije quitándome la camisa-.

-¿Usas pijama?-.

-No pero contigo me lo pensaré querido suegro-.

-Que te jodan pervertido-.

-No sabes cómo me gusta ese apodo- dije guiñándole un ojo-.

-Papás- dijo Anny entrando en la habitación-.

Solté la camisa sobre la cama y la miré metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, solo un sujetador y unas bragas.

"JODER"-.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? he tenido una pesadilla-.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Oye puedes dejar de moverte- siseé a Hakon que no paraba de moverse en la cama-.

Estaba durmiendo en boxer y yo con un pijama completo ya que hacía FRIO. Pero él no parecía entender que estábamos en pleno invierno.

-Quiero a Xinia-.

-Y yo a Judit-.

-Judit es tu hija ahora cariño- dijo-.

-Que te jodan- siseé-.

-Eso depende de ti- dijo en un ronroneo para después descojonarse de la risa-.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

Judit estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados junto al lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

**(Pov Troy)**

Esto era una jodida tortura. Tener a Judith tan cerca y no poder estar con ella, tuve que respirar hondo mirando al techo.

Tampoco había podido dormir.

Cada vez que miraba a Hakon tenía su pelo rubio... ese rubio. Respire hondo alzándome de la cama y fui hacia el armario buscando un gorro de lana negro.

Cuando volví a la cama le puse el gorro a Hakon que seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada.

Salí de la habitación, necesitaba un trago. Pero antes pase a ver Judith.

Abrí despacio la puerta de su habitación, ella abrazaba a su muñeca y dormía plácidamente, me senté en el sofá que había en frente de su cama.

Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del mismo observándola dormir.

Por ahora, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Me levante de golpe en la cama cuando sentí que alguien me observaba.

Mire hacia delante, y allí estaba esa mujer vestida de cuero y rubia.

-eras tú -dije restándole importante -

-ahora el será mío de nuevo -.

Rodé mis ojos y pase la mano por mi pelo pero tenía un gorro de lana, me lo quite de la cabeza y el gorro era bastante feo. ¿Qué coño hacia con esto? -.

-vete -le ordene -no quiero escucharte y menos verte -.

Ahora lo que me faltaba era lidiar con fantasmas.

Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y cerré los ojos durmiéndome de nuevo.

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y lo primero que vi fue a él, una extraña sensación me recorrió pero no fue de miedo.

-hola -susurre -buenos días -

-hola -su voz era ronca y no dejaba de mirarme - ¿cómo te sientes? -.

-estoy bien .murmure -pero tengo hambre -.

El asintió y se levanto del sofá.

-antes de desayunar debes bañarte -.

-no quiero -.

-hazme caso Judith -arrugo la frente -

-que no quiero, que después -lo mire -ahora tengo hambre -

En un paso estuvo frente a mí, y me tomo en brazo. Camino hacia el baño, y me dejo en el suelo de la ducha quitando mi ropa. Me avergoncé y mire hacia el suelo.

Sentí como caiga el agua sobre mi y comencé a llorar.

-yo no quería -dije llorando

-shhh las niñas buenas hacen lo que le dicen -dijo el pasando la esponja por mi cuerpo - ¿o quieres que me enfade? -.

Negué y mordí mi labio no llorando más.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Nicolo)**

Al abrir los ojos vi la espalda de Hannival, dormía encogido en una esquina. Anny estaba en mi lado de la cama lejos de Hannival gracias a Dios.

Hannival se removió inquieto y cuando lo moví para que se despertase de ese sueño se sentó en la cama de golpe respirando agitadamente.

-Ey.. ¿Estás bien?- dije-.

-Anny- dijo en un jadeo-.

-Está aquí- la señalé a mi lado-.

Se tapó la cara y respiró hondo.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-Si- dijo en voz baja- necesito estar cerca de ella-.

-¿Como de cerca?-.

-Déjame abrazarla... se me pasará-.

El tipo estaba temblando.

Salí de la cama y los dejé a solas, eso sí con la puerta abierta.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Tembloroso abracé a Anny, como siempre hacía cuando despertaba con pesadillas.

Apoyé mi rostro en su vientre y cerré los ojos sujetándola contra mi cuerpo.

Ella despertó al poco tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró-.

"Bien... ahora como explicas esto"-.

La miré fijamente.

-¿No puedo abrazar a mi hija?-.

Asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Papi ¿podemos ir al parque?-.

Cerré los ojos y humedecí mis labios con me legua intentando serenarme, quería pegarme un tiro ¿papi? ¿en serio?.

-Hoy no peque... tenemos que ir a casa de los Casannova-.

Asintió y se levantó de la cama.

Me tumbé en la cama y miré al techo. Mi móvil sonó y lo cogí.

-¿Si?- dije a la otra línea-.

Era Hakon.

-Oye, controla a tu chico-.

-¿De qué coño hablas?-.

-Troy ha duchado a Judit-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si...-.

-bueno es su padre adoptivo ¿no? y gay-.

-Ya pero...-.

-¿se la ha follado?-.

-No, claro que no-.

-Entonces relájate por dios.. he tenido la noche más surrealista de mi vida-.

-Si yo te cuento la mía...-.

-Bueno, quedamos en la casa Casannova a ver si allí recuerdan algo...-.

-Claro claro-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba desayunando en la cama, un vaso de leche y galletas en formas de conejitos felices. Mis padres iban de un lado al otro por el piso donde vivíamos.

Algo me resultaba extraño pero no sabía el que.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo galletas.

-debo irme -Nicolo le dijo a Hannival frente a la puerta de la habitación-

-¿qué ha pasado? -le contesto Hannival-

-problemas... -ambos me miraron y luego se miraron entre sí -problemas en el club -.

Hannival asintió.

-en Venecia -.

-¿en broma? -.

-claro que no, a lo sumo estera tres días fuera -.

No entendía nada de nada.

-vale, vale. Yo me haré cargo de ella -.

Nicolo entro en la habitación y rápidamente guardo unas cosas en una maleta.

Se sentó en la cama y me abrazo, yo también lo hice.

-te quiero princesa -.

-yo también papí í.

-debo irme, solo serás unos días pero debes portarte muy bien-.

-lo haré -susurre sonriendo.

-muy bien -

Beso mi mejilla y se despidió.

Cuando salió del piso Hannival me miro, sonreí y me tumbe en la cama.

-¿qué es la casa Casannova? -.

-la casa de la familia.

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

-ven, debes bañarte -.

Respire hondo.

-después -sonreí -ahora quiero ver la televesion -.

**(Troy Pov)**

Habíamos llegado a la Casa Casannova y Judith miraba todo como si fuera nuevo para ella, de hecho, lo era.

-Troy -dijo Hakon entrando en el salón -.

-¿qué quieres? -.

-debo irme -.

Lo mire.

-¿cómo? -.

-que me voy, hubo un problema con la banda, y unas fechas -miro a Judith -estaré de nuevo en tres días y cuidado con lo que haces con mi hija pervertido -.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-no sabes cómo me gusta serlo guitarrista -.

El bufo y se acerco hacia su hija mientras le hablaba, ella sonreía y asentía.

Cuando Hakon se fue, Judith lo despidió con la mano.

Por suerte estábamos solo, solo estaba esperando a Hannival.

Necesitaba hablar con él.

Esto era demasiado duro.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Fui con Troy a casa de Hannival y de Anny, quería verla y saber que tal estaba.

-Troy- le dije-.

Este me miró y suspiró.

-Si...-.

-¿Porque tu anillo de bodas está y el de Hakon está tatuado?-.

-Cariño, ya no me cabían más tatuajes-.

Me sonrojé por la evidencia.

-¿Y tú quieres mucho a mi papá?-.

-Si... mucho mucho mucho-.

Me quedé quieta al escuchar esas palabras, me sonaban pero no sabía porque... arrugué la frente.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo poniéndose a mi altura-.

Asentí y le abracé.

-me gusta tu colonia-.

-Ah... gracias-.

Sonreí y fui caminando delante de él.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba comiendo galletas de chocolate viendo la tele cuando Hannival se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.

-Ten- dijo dándome una caja-.

La abrí y había una barita de hada, brillante con muchos cristalitos. La tomé y la miré fijamente...

-Era tuya-.

-Si... recuerdo la barita- sonreí- es bonita-.

-Sí lo es, te gustan las cosa brillantes-.

Sonreí y besé la mejilla de Hannival.

-Gracias-.

-Por nada- dijo mirando hacia abajo-.

-¿Has discutido con papá, pasa algo?-.

-No... Todo está bien mi niña-.

_"Mi niña..."-._

-¿Tú me llamas así?-.

Me miró fijamente y asintió.

-Parece que también me acuerdo de eso-.

Hannival me dedicó una sonrisa y la puerta sonó.

-Deben ser ellos...- dijo levantándose-.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba jugando junto a Judith con unas muñecas muy bonitas y con la varita que me había dado Hannival, todavía sonaba en mi cabeza sus palabras.

_"Mi niña"_

No entendía por qué, pero sabía que era muy importante.

-¿te cuento un secreto? -dijo Judith abrazando a su muñeca

Sonreí.

-dime -la mire.

-sabes... mis padres... tienen sus alianzas diferentes.

-no entiendo -susurre.

-Troy tiene su alianza de oro y Hakon tatuada -.

-es raro -murmure.

Y fruncí el ceño pensando.

Mis padres... también tenían alianzas diferentes.

-y sabes que mas... -

La mire de nuevo.

-también me dijo algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿qué cosa? -.

-mucho mucho -.

Arrugue un poco la frente.

-hoy Hannival también me ha dicho algo cuando me dio la varita -.

-¿el qué? -.

-Mi niña -.

**(Pov Troy)**

-esto es jodidamente duro Marica, la necesito -

Mire hacia mi hermano, estaba igual o peor que yo-.

-por lo menos su padres se han ido unos días -.

Y debía admitir que no tener a boquita de fresa cerca era un alivio.

-¿cuánto tiempo durara esto? -hable para mí mismo.

Ambos estábamos sentado en el salón bebiendo y fumando mientras ellas estaban en la habitación jugando.

-Atenea dice que puede durar dias, semanas, meses o años -.

Respire hondo.

Días era soportable, semanas podía hasta aceptarlo. Pero meses o años me negaba hacerlo.

-hay algo que podamos hacer -le dije siseando -.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-¿Donde vamos hoy?- dijo Anny terminando su desayuno-.

-Iremos a un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir...-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-En la casa de la familia-.

Ella asintió y terminó su leche, estaba lista igual que yo.

Me puse la chaqueta del traje y abrí la puerta, una limusina nos estaba esperando y una vez allí hice un gesto al conductor y le dije que fuésemos a la casa Casannova.

Cuando llegamos la tomé de la mano.

-¿Donde vamos papi?- dijo sonriendo-.

Respiré hondo y la llevé hacia el jardín que ordené construir para ella, todas flores rosas, un paseo de rosales frondosos copados de flores, muy altos que cubrían enredando la estructura de madera que había a los lados del paseo y también del techo, donde se filtraban por los recobecos los rayos del sol.

-Vaya que bonito- dijo mirando las flores- huele muy bien-.

-Si...-.

Me senté en el banco que no hace tanto ocupábamos ambos como marido y mujer, ella se sentó en el césped recién cortado frente a mí.

-¿Quieres escuchar una historia?-.

-sí, me encantan las historias-.

-Bien... esta historia trata sobre un hombre, que durante todas su vida había vivido en la oscuridad, un hombre al que nunca quisieron, y el que no pudo encajar en ningún sitio. Ese hombre, forzado a crecer por atrocidades cometidas en él, conoció a una niña, más joven que él, casi podía ser su hija, y esa niña hizo que ese hombre pudiese salir de la eterna oscuridad donde se había criado, vio más allá de lo que había visto y deseó algo más apartándose de un camino de drogas, delincuencia y sexo sin sentido con mujeres a las que ni conocía-.

Ella parpadeó y se levantó del césped.

-Hannival...-.

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

-me duele mucho la cabeza-.

Me levanté y la sostuve en brazos.

-Vamos al hospital, asintió y puso su rostro en mi hombro- mi Hannival- dijo antes de perder la consciencia-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y me gire sobre la cama bostezando.

Sonreí un poco a ver a Troy, siempre estaba mirándome y era algo que no me molestaba nada de nada. Es mas a mí me gustaba, y no sabía bien el porqué.

-Hola -susurre y lo mire.

-hola -dijo el fumando.

Me senté sobre la cama y me cruce de piernas

Llevaba un camisón largo hasta los pies y la blanco. No me gustaba, pero Troy decía que debía usarlo porque era por mi bien.

-debo hablar contigo -.

Asentí.

-¿he hecho algo malo? -susurre.

El medio sonrió negando.

-claro que no -

Ladee mi cabeza al verla, esa sonrisa se me hacia tan tan conocida.

-¿estás bien? -

-lo estoy -lo mire -¿qué ha pasado? -murmure.

-te contare una historia y luego desayunaras -.

Asentí.

-hace mucho mucho tiempo había un chico -comenzó el -que por mala suerte tuvo que terminar en un orfanato y luego en casa muy muy fea donde le hicieron dibujos en su cuerpo que no le gustan.

Fruncí el ceño y lleve mis manos a mi boca. Me levante de la cama mientras no dejaba de mirarlo.

-y cuando salió de allí no le gustaba las mujeres y un día se cruzo con una niña con el cabello naranja que le cambio su mundo -.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos.

-me duele mi cabeza -dije y sentía unas lagrimas caer en mi rostro.

Salí corriendo de la habitación mientras muchas imágenes se me cruzaban en mi mente no me di cuenta que llegue a las escaleras y sentí como rodé por ellas.

-JUDITH -.

Escuche como grito Troy.

Mi cabeza se golpeo contra un escalón y todo se me volvió muy negro.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12: EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Dando vueltas por esa sala de espera Troy no tardó mucho en llegar, Judit se había golpeado al caer por las escaleras.

Su padre no se lo creyó, y pensó que se había pasado a la hora tirársela, exagerado... teníamos que guardar las apariencias.

Xinia apareció fumando.

-No se puede fumar aquí- recriminó Eliagiar-.

Apagó el cigarrillo y nos miró.

-Están bien, han recobrado la memoria y quieren veros-.

Entré hacia la habitación y miré a Anny, estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Anny?-.

-Hannival- susurró-.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, aspiré su perfume en su cuello y la besé en la mejilla y en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿por qué?-.

-Perdiste la memoria, pensabas que yo era tu padre-.

Arrugó la frente.

-Qué tontería-.

-Si- dije besándola en los labios- pero ya estás bien-.

-Si... te quiero-.

-Te quiero, no vuelvas a asustarme así niña-.

Asintió y me abrazó.

-No te enfades- susurró-.

-No me enfado... estoy bien... tranquila...-.

**(Pov Troy)**

Me senté y tomé la mano de Judith, estaba dormida, poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

-Troy- murmuró-.

Respiré hondo y apoyé mi rostro en su vientre, la abracé

y cerré los ojos.

-Que pasa- murmuró-.

-Perdiste la memoria-.

-Estoy de vuelta...-.

-Lo sé -la besé en los labios apoyando mis manos en el colchón de esa cama de hospital-.

-Me ha costado mucho dormir sin ti-.

Me abrazó y respiró hondo.

Me tumbé a su lado y mi rostro estaba en su cuello, su pelo hacía una cortina naranja a mi alrededor donde todo era apacible, la acerqué a mí.

-Duerme ahora, yo estoy contigo- dijo ella-.

Cerré los ojos y metí mi mano bajo esa bata de hospital acariciando su vientre lentamente ella se relajó notablemente y su respiración fue disminuyendo.

-Te quiero mucho mucho- le susurré-.

-Y yo... mucho mucho mucho, te quiero mucho mucho mucho- dijo quedándose dormida poco a poco-.

FIN

* * *

_** GRACIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y X SIEMPRE APOYARNOS, ESPERAMOS SEGUIR CONTANDO CON USTEDES. Y GRACIAS A BELLA X TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. UN SALUDO SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**_


End file.
